Jolly Owen RaNDomFUlnESs
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: This is just random stories that have nothing whatsoever to do with each other, all concerning Owen saying 'jolly'. Mostly drabbles. I say that cuz not all of them are less than 100 words. Cowritten with TheWackedOne.
1. Hotness

**Me and my friend Mimi, (IndianFromSpace) are making a story. This story. It all started when Mimi wrote on this poster on my locker 'Jolly Owen Randomness-es'. And then I thought of an idea. We would make a bunch of Tortall stories, and they all end with Owen saying 'jolly'. This is gunna be great.**

**So me and Mimi are both writing these stories, but it will be posted under my name. There will be another story posted under her name called HP Total Randomness, which I am helping to write. So yeah. Read on!**

**We don't own Tortall! Get over it!**

Kel and Neal were jousting. Kel was winning, obviously, and Neal was getting bruise upon bruise upon bruise…

I could go on for a while.

So finally, Kel got really fed up, and yelled, "You're nowhere _near_ as good as Raoul!"

So Neal was really pissed by now, and said, "Of COURSE I'm not as good as Raoul! I'm not seven feet tall!" **(A/N- Yes, boys and girls, Raoul GREW)**

Kel looked at him thoughtfully. "You're actually pretty close…"

"Alright, miss, I've had enough of you for now! Let's take this to the practice courts!"

Kel nodded and followed him out, knowing that he'd never beat her at this, when Yuki came running and said, "Neal, you are such a hotness!" and then proceeded to make out with him. Owen came around the corner, innocent eyes widening when he saw the amazing snog-out that was taking place. "Woah, that's jolly!"

**Did you like? Review and tell me!**

**-Arnold&Indian-**


	2. Mary Sueish Self Insertion

**Another story from the amazingly random ME! (and Mimi, of course)**

**We own nothing. TP, don't sue us! We love you!**

Kel came out of battle with about six arrows sticking out of her arm. _She_ had wanted to keep going, but _no_… Stupid healers had to interfere. Grumble.

Neal was pulling out the semi-deadly things, while Owen was bouncing around jolly…ly, and punching Kel in the arm that didn't look like a porcupine.

"Kel, that was jolly! You just kept going, and going and going…"

"Yeah, she's just like the Energizer bunny!" I yelled, doing the Mary-Sueish thing of self-insertion, which I have never done before. The characters were amazed that they could now think freely without being forced to do things. I was just hopping around, poking people. I just kept going and going…

They all stared at me in my randomful pokieness, and I just said, "Well, I need to go now. Better finish this story cuz you guys are incapable of making your own lines!" Then I vanished, reappearing at my desk in school, muttering about having to do all of the work. Meanwhile, everyone in the healing tent was staring at the spot where I had been.

"That was strange…" Neal said, then proceeded to keep Kel from dying.

"Thast was REALLY messed up!" Kel said, then went back to protesting, muttering something that sounded like 'What in the name of the Valar is the Energiser bunny…?'

Then I gasped, realizing the error I had made. "The Valar are the _Lord of the Rings_ gods, you idiot!" the readers yelled.

"That was jolly!" yelled Owen at the top of his lungs, causing some Orcs (YOU DID IT AGAIN! readers cry) to find where the healing tent was and make the wounded people and the healers fend them off.

**Reviewers get Dum-Dums™!**


	3. I'm Not Dead Yet!

Here is the third chapter of this story. Haha, no kidding. This was was mainly written by Mimi, just revised by me. The first two were mostly me. Woo hoo!

**We don't own anything. Gosh please, we've told you this already…**

Owen of Jesslaw was coming home. The young master, now Sir Owen, was anticipating a warm welcome from his 'virgin' bride. At least, that's what they told his father to make him feel better about his son marrying at eighteen.

All of a sudden, an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He pulled it out and threw it heroically at one of the bandits attacking him. He missed.

He fought bravely and wonderfully, but the bandits outnumbered him by a lot. His original attacker put a sword to his throat. He said, "That was jo-" but he was cut off. The bandit didn't like happy words.

The Goddess watched with tears in her eyes as the once spirited, energetic, overly hyper boy dropped to the ground. She gave him a ghost so he could finish his sentence. "-lly."

**Hope you liked it. Review! All compliments will be given to Mimers. **


	4. Depression is Jolly

Sorry this took so long to get out. Mimi wrote this one in her notebook and I kept on forgetting to get it from her, finally copying it down. Then I needed time to type it up and-

**Readers: GET ON WITH IT!!!**

**Okay, okay, gee… So here it is: Jolly Owen Randomfulness!**

**Mimi and I are poor. Don't sue us! We don't own anything!**

Owen was depressed. _It's an odd state, it is,_ he mused. _I could jump off a building,_ he thought. This smart idea ended his depression and he was his old jolly self again. He left to find Happy. "Oh, Happy," he told his horse, "isn't life jolly?"

**Yeah yeah, I know that was short, but it was cute! You have to admit. Ok, next chappie coming up when we can think of something to write!**


End file.
